


The only consolation

by Diana924



Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Arthur cerca di non pensarci, eppure è quasi trascorso un anno.Un anno dalla morte di suo padre, da quando il piano infernale messo in azione da Compeyson gli è sfuggito di mano distruggendo la sua vita e quella di Amelia, povera Amelia si dice quasi ogni giorno, un destino simile non lo augurerebbe a nessuno, tantomeno alla propria sorella ma per quanto abbia tentato sua sorella gli ah chiuso la porta in faccia sorda alle sue suppliche e alle sue implorazioni. Arthur sa che lo merita, sa che l’unico compagno meritevole è l’alcool che ultimamente ha iniziato a bere fin troppo smodatamente, Compeyson gli ha offerto di stare da lui, ovviamente non gratis ma non se l’è sentita, non ancora almeno e non solo perché lì c’è Sally.





	

Arthur cerca di non pensarci, eppure è quasi trascorso un anno.

Un anno dalla morte di suo padre, da quando il piano infernale messo in azione da Compeyson gli è sfuggito di mano distruggendo la sua vita e quella di Amelia, povera Amelia si dice quasi ogni giorno, un destino simile non lo augurerebbe a nessuno, tantomeno alla propria sorella ma per quanto abbia tentato sua sorella gli ah chiuso la porta in faccia sorda alle sue suppliche e alle sue implorazioni. Arthur sa che lo merita, sa che l’unico compagno meritevole è l’alcool che ultimamente ha iniziato a bere fin troppo smodatamente, Compeyson gli ha offerto di stare da lui, ovviamente non gratis ma non se l’è sentita, non ancora almeno e non solo perché lì c’è Sally.

Casa di Compeyson, ovunque sia, significherebbe vederlo, essere a contatto con lui e l’altro sa. Sa la verità su di lui e quel pensiero lo turba e lo impaurisce, si ricorda bene come si sia comportato dal momento in cui ha compreso tutto, come lo tentasse restando a torso nudo, come lo lusingasse avvicinandosi ma non troppo, come se volesse mostrargli quello che poteva offrirgli ma pronto a negarglielo. Inoltre è colpa sua se il suo piano è degenerato in quella maniera, se l’altro non fosse stato troppo testardo, troppo amante del rischio e del denaro, lui desiderava solamente quello che riteneva suo si dice Arthur, solo quello. Meriwetehr poteva accontentarsi e invece ha preteso troppo e sono caduti entrambi, solamente che l’altro come tutti quelli della sua risma ha sempre delle idee per andare avanti, per rimettersi in piedi, lui non ha niente, non ha più niente, nemmeno il coraggio di farla finita.

Ci ha provato ma alla fine non ha osato fare il passo decisivo, è un codardo, uno sprovveduto e un depravato, gli sembra di risentire le parole di suo padre quando … scoprì tutto, forse il vecchio aveva ragione si dice prima di mandare giù l’ennesimo sorso, ultimamente non si sente bene, tossisce di continuo e sta dimagrendo troppo ma per nulla al mondo andrà da Compeyson, non ancora almeno, se vuole torturarsi gli basta ripensare a quando dividevano la stanza, a quel corpo così bello così vicino e così lontano, quanto avrebbe desiderato baciare ogni muscolo, leccare ogni centimetro di pelle, se solo Compeyson gli avrebbe permesso di amarlo invece di lasciarlo con la vita a pezzi e una bottiglia come unica consolazione.


End file.
